Networks link one or more computer devices to one another and facilitate the communication or transfer of information between or among the devices in the network. A network may be as complex as a planet wide web of inter connected computers such as the World Wide Web, or in contrast, a network may be as simple as a temporary communication link between two computer devices. Between these two extremes there may exist an infinite number of different types of networks, each having a differing level of complexity.
Computer devices may be connected in a network via a physical connection such as a wire, cable, or fiber optic connection, or alternatively, computer devices in a network may be connected via a wireless connection. In a wireless network data is embedded on an electromagnetic signal and is sent through free space from one wireless device to another wireless device. Typically, to participate in a wireless network, a device must be equipped with a transmitter for transmitting electromagnetic energy or a receiver for receiving electromagnetic energy. Often, a wireless communication device will be equipped with a transceiver that facilitates both the transmission and reception of electromagnetic energy. In addition, antennas may be used to enhance the transmission and reception capabilities of wireless computer devices.
Establishing a communication link between two or more wireless devices generally requires that the two devices “speak the same language.” In other words, effective communication between two or more wireless devices requires that the devices be programmed to understand one another. Often, network configuration parameters must be exchanged between the wireless devices before effective communication between the devices can occur.
Depending on the devices used in the wireless network, their respective protocols and the complexity of the network, the amount of time and action necessary to configure wireless devices for effective communication may vary. Typically, however, an end user must take some action to enable wireless devices to communicate in a network. Simplifying the configuration process and reducing the amount of action that an end user must undertake to operate a device in a wireless network can save both time and energy. Therefore, improving the methods by which wireless networks may be established and improving the methods by which wireless devices communicate are paramount concerns.